Bottle
Bottles, or Empty Bottles, are reappearing items in the Legend of Zelda series. They are very useful for carrying things that might come in handy such as fish, bugs, worms, water, potions, Poes, Lon Lon Milk, fairies, bee larva, Good Bees and other various things. In nearly all games where bottles appear, they can be directly used to store items in, however, in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, the player must use the Bug Catching Net to store items in bottles. In most games, four bottles can be found in all, however, in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, six bottles can be obtained, and in Twilight Princes five can be found. Sometimes, bottles are required to continue the game. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past There are four bottles in A Link to the Past. Two can be found in Kakariko Village; one can be purchased from a vendor and the other is found inside a chest in the back of the tavern, which can only be entered through a back door. Another is given by a camper beneath a bridge east of Hyrule Castle in the Overworld. The last bottle is stored inside a chest found where the Smithy's Shop used to be in the Dark World. If Link brings the chest with him to the Desert of Misery in the Light World, a strange man and former thief will pick the lock on the chest for him in exchange for Link keeping quiet about him being a former thief. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *If Link puts all of Anju's wayward Cuccos back in their pen in Kakariko Village, he receives a bottle as thanks. *If Link goes to Lon-Lon Ranch and completes a cucco-catching minigame with Talon he gets Lon-Lon Milk in a bottle. *Link goes to Lake Hylia and dives for a bottle with a note in it.(required) *If Link catches ten different Big Poes on horseback in Hyrule Field and gives them to the Poe collector in Hyrule Castle Town, he gets a bottle. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *From Kotake's Red Potion. (necessary) *Save the cows from UFOs at Romani Ranch. (Comes with Chateau Romani) *Win the Goron Races. (Comes with Gold Dust) *Win the beaver-race game at Waterfall Rapids. *Part of the Anju & Kafei events. (Comes with Chateau Romani) *In Ikana Graveyard with Dampe. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker *From Medli on Dragon Roost Island. (necessary) *Inside a submarine off Bomb Island. *Beedle's Shop Ship at Rock Spire Isle. *From catching Mila robbing Zunari on Windfall Island. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap *Buy from a Deku Salesman. (necessary) *Use the Minish Cap to shrink down and get behind the counter at Stockwell's shop. He asks you to feed his dog and lets you keep the bottle. *Fuse Kinstones with Smith. *Fuse Kinstones to help all 6 Gorons in Goron's Cave. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *Obtained right at the beginning with milk inside. (necessary) *Buy from Coro. (Full of lantern oil) *"Catch" it at Hena's fishing hole. *Give 20 Poe souls to Jovani. (Full of fairy's tears) *Go through all the rooms in the Cave of Ordeals. Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items